The Tale of Two Brothers: Zion and Ian's story! (AU)
'''The Tale of Two Brothers: Zion and Ian's story! '''is a short-fanon by Tobi 7900 that tells the tale of Ian and Zion and their meet with Kuzon. Part One: The Brothers abandon their home. It was a cold night, a crisp breeze passes through the somewhat-destroyed house of the Ciphers. Standing outside was four siblings; Jailer, Katu, Ian, and Zion. "So it's settled." Katu says in a rather stern voice. "We have all decided to go our separate ways. Zion, you and Ian shall go on your own quest, and me and Jailer shall follow ours." "Indeed, we shall." Zion said. "May destiny unite us again, my brothers. Zion, take good care of Ian." Katu says. "You say that like I won't!" Zion exclaimed. And so they left, Katu and Jailer went in the opposite direction. Part Two: The Brothers Journey and their meeting with Kuzon! Crunching leaves, the sound of toads, and the cool breeze. It would seem like the perfect night if it were not for the events that currently transpired. "Where are we heading?" Said Ian in a worried tone. "We're heading to get stronger. We're going to travel the world." "Really?!" Ian said excitingly. "Of course!" Zion said, smiling. "Me and you brother, are going to unlock our Phantagan, no matter the danger! And we, will be legends! We will become the strongest, no matter what happens!" Zion said. Ian smiled. "Now, Ian!" Zion yelled. "Got it!" Ian fired a kamehameha. "Ugh! You two are troublesome!" Said a mysterious man. "We tend to be!" Zion yelled as he fired a Angry Kamehameha. "Ugh!" The man fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Zion and Ian walked away from him. "Pfft! He was easy!" Ian exclaimed. "Don't get so cocky, bro. He could've killed us both if we weren't careful." Zion said scoldingly. Ian looked down to the ground. "Heh!" Zion said as he grabs his brother and rubs his fist against his head. "Hey, stop it!" Ian said jokingly. The two brothers laughed. "Haaaa!" Ian yelled as he punches a fellow saiyan to the ground. He quickly turned around and kicked another one away and then blasted another. Ian turned the rain into ice shards, and threw them at the large group of saiyans approaching him. The all fell to their knees and died. "How do you like this?!" Zion screamed as he kicked one saiyan in the stomach, uppercut another one and headbutt one away. He then blew fire from his mouth into a large group of incoming saiyans, burning them to a crisp. "Well, that's done." Ian said. "Indeed it was, brother!" Zion said. A man approached them, a man of a younger age than Zion, but a older age than Ian. Zion and Ian got ready. "Hello! My name is Kuzon!" Both brothers put down their defenses. "Brother, I'll handle this." Zion said. Zion walked up to Kuzon. "Hello, my name is Zion." And so the story of the brothers joining the ultra fighters began. Part three: The founding of the Lookout crew and more friendships arrive! TBA. Category:Lookout Crew Category:Pages added by Vegito 7900 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II